Talk:Pan-Eurasian War (New Japanese Expansion)
Yo! I am the guy controlling the People's Liberation Front of China and the independance movement in Taiwan. Don't post actions on them! Bananamann 21:03, 12 February 2009 (UTC) kk sorry, didn't hear 'bout it until you posted. Sun Ling 23:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Can you please make a nation first...? Isseiryu Wow...you serious? You're gonna turn 700000 people against the New Japanese Empire like THAT in one day? Seriously, that is 100% cheap. If you do that, I may as well post "Forces kill 699000 of the rebels." Isseiryu I'm just letting you know, Bananamann, that if you want to make a nation out of China, you can use the second dimension spots that are available. There is no need to destroy The New Japanese Empire and it's also against the rules. If you wish to form a nation you can do so using Dimension 2 on the National Info of Future World page. United Planets 04:33, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I was going to change 700 000 to 70 000, but because New Japan is being a bad sport and not letting me do that even though he's taken over about A THIRD OF AISA NOW, i've changed my number of rebels from 70 000 to 35 000. What you're doing is controlling the people of his Empire, and in all technicalities, we're wasting time on a rule-breaker. If we wanted to, we could merely say "You're controlling another player's empire, your actins are voided, kthxbai" but we're not. The least YOU could do is lower the number to a reasonable amount. For ONE rebellion to recruit 35000 people? That would take years, not hours. Isseiryu 05:29, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Well a simple rebellion could turn into a domino effect and suddenly, the entire nation is rioting. But again... Basic Rule 1, Engagement Rules 2, 4 & 7. If this becomes a problem, we can simply delete all changes he makes. It's up to User:Tamayomari if he wants to play along with this or if he wants it to stop. United Planets 05:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I think Bananaman should just go and make his own nation in the second dimension and declare war against me if he hates me so much. I have absolutely no problem with that. The only problem is that you're pretty much controlling my Empire by cheating, I mean, 35000 people? You got to be kidding. Just make a nation and declare war, I ENCOURAGE you.Tamayomari 05:57, 14 February 2009 (UTC) If you make a new leader everytime I capture and kill the previous one, I'll just keep on killing them, so just make a nation and declare war, I think it would be much more convenient then to make a new leader everytime.Tamayomari 06:04, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I think you should have stationed the rebellion in Japan instead since Japan is the central country of my Empire, if you did that, I think you would have prevailed by now. All you had to do is to say the people of Japan decide rebel against the Empire and after Japan falls, the whole Empire falls. I think that would have been way easier even though it'll be cheating, besides, you're cheating already so why bother? Look I don't mean any harm and I don't hate you, I just don't understand why you don't just leave me alone and make your own nation in dimension two? I mean, second the best right? Oh and keep in mind if you continue this rebellion(I'm sorry did you plan before you started the rebellion? Cuz it was horrible)that was unplanned for, I'll just find a way to find and attack your weak spot each time. BTW always strategize and plan before executing something, it's a life lesson. Since I'm pissing you off so much, I might as well shut up so ya, just keep that in mind. Oh, and BTW, you know that "This is Emperor Hayashi thingy with Chuck Norris, that was me.Tamayomari 06:27, 14 February 2009 (UTC) uh... in defence of Bananaman, he's sorta using a loop-hole in the rules. The rules don't say anything about factions within a country. But, if he were to directly control the emperor, it would be cheating. But, what he's doing right now, according to the rules isn't really. Also, something like this is actually very plausible. The Chinese don't like being taken over, and when Japan did that last time, they were met with fierce resistance. Even though history books don't really mention it. There were more important things going on during the 1940's other than Chinese liberation movements. All i'm saying is that both sides should play fair. And, if Bananaman wants to do this, he may. Tamayomari has to respect that. First amendment, read it up. * @ Bananaman: stop using outrageous numbers for "total rebels" things * @ Tamayomair: stop commiting genocide =.= Richmondappleeater 07:13, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I wrote the rules and to clarify, "controlling the country" means ANY form of control or use whether it be direct (use of military, leaders, etc) or indirect (use of rebels, terrorists, citizens) is not allowed. It defeats the purpose of playing the game if users may control each other's nations. Regardless of realisticness, it's not allowed. If Bananamann wants to play, he can make his own country. There's plenty of land to go around.United Planets 07:32, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Richmond's right here about that, though the numbers are a bit crazy...firstly, it's difficult to rally china in one nation. For example, inner Mongolians and hte Liaodong peninsula have both, in previous years, have not proven exceptionally loyal, and after the olympics incidents, it would be ridiculous to suggest Tibet would be interested to Rally to China. Guangdong, which is primarily a production district, would be hurt badly by any revolution or violence. So I can't say Bananaman is doing anything wrong in leading an insurgency, but hte numbers need to be revised. Sun Ling 13:25, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Richmond, you continue to say you don't want to be involved (at school) yet you continue to support the opposite side. Keep it up, and I'll follow through with my threat delivered in school =.= Isseiryu 02:59, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I am recommending that Zulkavita stops trying to win this war. It will not come out alive against the 4 (maybe more, im not sure) power-house nations. Unfortunatly, I am not offering peace, because previous peace treaties had been denied. I also think we should change the name of this page. New Japanese Expansion doesn't really cut it. Sepctor 03:40, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Seriously, Zulkavita, give up. YOu're playing chess against 5 people teaming up on you, three of them having 5 times your pieces and one other having three. Logically, we have like 100 times of an advantage. Isseiryu 04:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC) The page was named New Japanese Expansion because it was originally made to house all of the information about Japan's various wars, taking over countries like Mongolia, China, Russia and Kazakhstan. It turned into this situation because Zulkavita is defending Russia against Japanese imperialism and invasion. United Planets 04:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I would like to propose to make an organisation of all Asain nations involved in the war against Zulkavita, this includes the Republic of South-East Asia. It will be named the Nations of the Iron Sun. Once I learn how to use Inkscape, i can probable make a really cool flag for it and several other images. I will also expect some kind of contribution from the other members if we make a page for it. And yet again, I highly suggest that Zulkavita give up in this war before the entire country is destroyed. I give reference to Isseiryu's anology. Sepctor 05:55, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Lag My computer lags when i try to edit the "february" section. We should probably re-organize the events. Richmondappleeater 06:57, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Well Isseiryu and Sepctor, before saying stuff like that, you should really try and look on Operation Barbarossa. Germany was not the only power involved in the invasion in the Soviet Union. And you may be reminded that Zulkavita is not the only power involved fighting against Japan. Russia also and guerilla fighters in Japanese lands. And anyway, if anyone suggests that Zulkavita should have droids, well I personally disagree with droids in combat, replacing humans, because I feel that if robots replaced human armies and fought humans, wars would just become sport. I'm quite surprised also about several things: *Not all of Russia is under Japanese control and still, the 4 nations can still be able to travel across that land without resistance! I mean, if you were airlifting troops in, that'd be fine or if you conquered the Russia that links up with the Ukraine area. *New Lyon is moving in troops. How are they able to move into Zulkavita if they are on the other side of Germany? *Also I am shocked that NATO is not intervening. I mean, since Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania were part of NATO, Zulkavita would have become part of NATO. Also Germany is part of NATO and new Lyon is part of NATO as well as Italy. Have you forgotten that NATO exists or that NATO's collapsed or powerless? I'm just trying to figure out what's happening, that's why I've got a list of things which I'm a bit surprised about. Shockeye7665sc 11:07, 16th February 2009 (UTC) About the China issue. Last time Japan invaded, tens of millions of peasants rose up, even if the vast majority were unarmed. Compared to that, even 700,000 is an understatement. That said however, it's not fair to the person controlling New Japanese Empire if someone else effectively undermined that position by launching a revolt since revolts basically come out of the blue. It should be up to Tamayomari whether and when to instigate a revolt in his own territory, if nothing, just to make it more fun. It's really not all that interesting if everyone tried to keep their military the strongest all the time - not only is this not true, but you end up getting into a battle of attrition. Tel Loiryn 13:44, 16 February 2009 (UTC) The reason the armies from New Lyon can get to you is because we are allies with Germany, therfore giving them free passage. As for crossing russia, well we could have said that we had conquered that a long time ago, but it would hardly be fair. You could say that we got through it by fear. Sepctor 15:38, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Yea, we're gonna have to figure something out about reorganizing February. It's become so large that there is lag. I've also been wondering about the NATO issue and why Russia, a very violent and vigilant nation, is not defending itself. In all reality, Russia would have nuked half of Asia already. United Planets 18:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Xu Xiao Lin is still under custody of the New Japanese Empire, thus he would be inable to broadcast any message to anyone, save for maybe prison guards. Isseiryu Hmm...I just realized. Tamayomari could technically post actions on both the rebels within his Empire (without consulting Bananamann) and also control approximately a third of the people of Russia. Also, Sepctor could control about half the people of Russia. Logically, there WILL be some rebels within the country, though the Russia that is technically controllable by anyone (Or Shockeye, for that matter) would be under a sixth of the population. Isseiryu 06:22, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Ah yes, during school, we were discussing bombing the perimeter of Zulkavita (Using Tamayomari's Lizards) And creating 'Lake Zulkavita'. Don't make that a reality. Isseiryu 06:36, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I bet everyone here thinks I'm a very violent and ruthless person since I'm taking over so much territory and killing so much, but listen to this: during the second world war, The Empire of Japan was FORCED to invade other countries since they were not getting enough resources due to the war, because of that, the Japanese economy would of collapsed and the majority of families would have became poor and pretty soon the whole country would have fallen into poverty since Japan didin't have alot of natural resources. It was either they invaded other countries and took their resources or all of Japan would fall. BTW, today, China wouldn't have been a communist country if it weren't for Japan, because when Japan had most of eastern China, Chiang Kai Shek had Mao surrounded, since Chiang Kai Shek decided to crush the rebellion first then focus on destroying the invaders, the Japanese were allowed to take as much as they wanted. When Mao was surrounded by Chiang Kai Shek, Japanese forces attacked Chiang Kai Shek's armies, with all this commotion around, Mao was allowed to escape, were he recruited more men, after that, Chiang Kai Shek's army was really weak, then Mao crushed them. I don't how these two things are closely related but I thought it was cool to know, but don't you all start blaming the Japanese peole now. Oh and to add on to Shockeyes's discussion, in the far future, war "will" be a sport, it'll be something humans will come to if both sides disagree on something. After the war, I'm going to declare war on Richmondappleeater just for kicks since he pisses me off so much at school, this is pretty much a sweet revenge without harming you physically. So I advise you to gear up and get ready for war =PTamayomari 06:16, 19 February 2009 (UTC) About that war sport idea. It's a lot more likely to remain confined to games of the RTS genre. War involves people killing each other, ending peoples' lives and making their families suffer, destruction of capital and the waste of all the resources spent into the military. As long as we have morals, that won't be done purely for sport. I used to think that a "warm war" or minor fighting actions would increase GDP, which it probably does to a tiny extent, and therefore would potentially exist forever as a governmental institution. Since then I've come to realize that this GDP increase is far outweighed by the decrease in total utility of the people of the world, so that overall, war is just completely a bad thing except in cases of worldwide depression. Only then will the economy-stimulating benefits of entering war in World War Two repeat themselves. Tel Loiryn 13:58, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Bother, bother, I would have liked a nationalist china better o.0...but more wars? geez...that's just annoying >____<. Anyhow, it's good for Taiping, since we play only a minor role in wars that don't really involve us, and all these munitions and stuff being traded over the seas will just help the Taiping... Sun Ling 16:31, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I think this is actually the biggest war on conworlds O.o Sepctor 18:10, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Peace Treaty Sign it here: Concert of Democracies/February 17 Summit United Planets 10:33, 23 February 2009 (UTC)